


Every Time

by Constellation



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Loki and OFC friendship, and just friendship, it's weird and I know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellation/pseuds/Constellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Loki feels equal to Thor, because he has something better than his brother ever could have. But Thor just has to take this something from him, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

Young princes of Asgard were always taught to play together, but no power could make two children, even when both are gods, have interest in the exactly same things. So it happened that while the older of the two practiced battles with his friends and took lessons from their father, his younger brother would sneak out to Bifrost with only one thing in his mind.

"Midgard again, Loki?" Gatekeeper Heimdall would ask every time, and every time the little prince would answer with a nod. Heimdall knew it would do no good to let the trickster boy out without company, but he also knew where Loki went, so every time he would open the gate, receiving a wide smile from the young boy. He still kept an eye on Loki, just in case.

The little prince of Asgard knew himself he shouldn't go out like this, but he didn't exactly care. When he went to Midgard, there was only one thing in his mind. Every time he would run around in the snowy forests, calling out her name. "Loki!" would soon be the answer, and she would bury her face in his hair. They would stay there embracing for a while – she enjoyed hugs more than anything else in the world. But soon enough the forest would echo their laugh and screaming, as they ran together.

He was the god of illusions; she was one of the dream spirits. Together, they created beautiful worlds and filled them with creatures, only to let it all crumble apart. Of the dreams she gathered from Midgardian humans, of the illusions he created, they could form anything that came to their minds. Nothing of that lasted long, often only for mere moments, but it didn't matter to them – the minds of children, even those of divine heritage, turn quickly.

The time passes quickly when enjoying it, and always came the time for Loki to turn back to Asgard. They would stand there wordlessly, just eyeing each other. Every time there would be tears in her blue eyes, and every time he would dry her face, promising he'd come back as soon as possible. Every time she would give him a kiss on the cheek, and when he left, she would stand there for some time, looking like a human child lost in the woods, and then run off. Every time, Loki returned to Asgard with a smile that nothing could delete from his face for the rest of the day.

She was his, and he was hers. Nobody said it, but everybody knew it. She was his, and when he was with her, he finally felt equal to his brother. Thor may have been older, braver, and the favourite of their father, but Loki had her. For Loki, she was better than anything Thor could ever have. For him, she was better than anything else in the Nine Realms.

 

But Thor just had to take her from him, didn't he. He would have to take what Loki loved the most.

They were no children anymore, but they were not adults either. Thor's undying thirst for war would drag them to a small battle with dream spirits of Midgard. He would calm as quickly as he angered, but the damage had been done. Both Asgard and Midgard had carried losses, and she had been one of them.

 

Loki knelt beside her twisted body, tears running down his face. When once upon a time he had always dried her face, she would now reach up her shaking hand and wipe his tears, promising it would be all right.

"Don't go," he would whisper. "Please don't die. Just this one miracle, for me. Please don't die."

She would laugh her very last laugh, cheery and beautiful as always, and then her body would vanish into thin hair. She was but a spirit, and spirits leave behind no body to bury.

 

That day, Loki Odinsson would return to Asgard in tears, and Gatekeeper Heimdall knew he would never again have to ask, "Midgard again, Loki?"


End file.
